darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Rebels
Star Wars Rebels is a TV Show aimed at young children(most of them suffer from autism), but Adults everywhere are being are being told that this show is "Great" and that it is "better than the Prequels" and in a few cases that this show is "Better than the Original Trilogy!" they are being told these things Via subliminal messages which are being administered by Disney. So now Adults everywhere are praising this show like its something great. The show was initially created by the Certified Destroyer of Continuity and Franchises Dave Filoni but production of Rebels was taken over by Disney because the show was not Kid friendly enough for Disney. Set Five years before episode 4 the show follows a group of 2 teenagers, 1 astromech droid and 3 young adults smuggling things past the Imperials who are portrayed as idiots and generic school yard bullies. These people call themselves Rebels but in reality they are nothing more than Terrorists who kill innocent Imperial citizens and military personal. These Terrorists inhabit a really backwater Planet called Lothal. These Rebels/Terrorists have been content to opperate in the Lothal system for the entirety of the first season! Star Wars Rebels has earned many awards The image to the left showcases several of the Awards that this show has earned. Season 1 Synopsis The Show opens on an extremely backwater planet called Lothal , in fact it’s so backwater that If you asked someone on Coruscant about the Planet they would just look at you like "WTF bro are you on Spice?". There is only one City on the planet and it is called Capital City. So Ezra is in the city stealing from the Empire when his Spidey Sense starts to tingle (I refuse to acknowledge he can use the Force ) and so does Kanan’s. Kanan and his group of friends are also stealing from the Empire in the city and Ezra ends up stealing the shit Kanan and his friends had just stolen from the Empire , so a chase ensues and they end up on Speeder bikes and they run around in the city then they exit the city and thats when a Tie Fighter starts chasing them but they get saved by Kanans friends who are flying their ship called The Ghost. After that Kanan finds out thatEzra BridgerEzra has Spidey Sense and takes him on his apprentice and so now Ezra is part of a band of Smugglers/Pirates/Terrorists who prey on the Empire. And that is what the show is about Kanan teaching Ezra about his Spidey Sense as well as stealing shit from the Empire. Later on in the show they take to becoming Terrorists who destroy Imperial ships and kill hundreds of innocent Imperial citizens. Main Characters (Good Guys): Ezra Bridger Ezra Bridger is the Reincarnation of Aladdin from the Disney movie Aladdin. In Rebels this kid lives on the street because his parents were stupid and tried to rebel against the Empire so they were taken away and most likely brutally murdered. Ezra is angry at the Empire because of it, For some reason Ezra can use the Force his ability to use the Force is minimal and if he had lived in the days of the Republic he would have most likely not been accepted into the Jedi Order. Zeb Orrelios Is some sort of Mutant Wookiee thing, who closely resembles the Missing Link from Monster VS Aliens. Chopper Is an ancient Astromech Droid who is a douche to everyone and quite frankly is of little to no use to anyone. Add to that the fact that he is a Pervert that records his female colleagues when they get undressed or when they take a shower. Hera Syndulla Is an ex-Twi’lek Stripper from Nar Shadada who was addicted to various forms of Spice. Little else is known about her. Kanan Jarrus Is an ex-Jedi who was only trained up to Padawan level because of Order 66 . Kanan was trained by a hologram of Depa Bilaba because at the time she was in a Coma, Kanan was not a very good student and he would most likely never graduated to the rank of Jedi Knight . Sabine Wren Is a 15 year old girl who wears Mandalorian Armor that she stole from the dead body of a real Mandalorian warrior, she is also addicted to Huffing Spray Paint. She thinks she is a badass of some sort but really all she does is kill her brain cells by getting high on paint fumes and spray paint other peoples property making those people have to pay large amounts of money to have her vandalism removed, she also likes to terroristically bomb Imperial property. Main Characters (Bad Guys): Agent Kallus Is like an Agent for the Imperial Security Bureau or ISB for short (The ISB is like the Star Wars version of the FBI/CIA), Unfortunately Kallus was the worst Agent in the ISB, they sent him out to catch the idiots running around on lothal which he has yet to do. The Inquisitor Is a Dark Side Force user who is tasked with hunting down Jedi and killing them. Unfortunately he did not follow his masters training so he is not really a threat to anyone. In fact he has yet to even put a scratch on Kanan or Ezra, and it is for his failures that he was relieved of service to the Empire . He also has an utterly ridiculous Lightsaber that could not possibly function in any reality other than imagination land "where you fart when you burp and you burp when you fart!", his Lightsaber is supposed to compensate for his lack of fighting skills, which eventually leads to him decapitating himself with his own Lightsaber . Stormtroopers These guys were once great and effective Soldiers during the days of the Republic, back then they were called Clone Troopers. But when the Republic became an Empire their Soldiers almost immediately became incompetent idiots, for no logical reason. Secondary Characters: Ben Kenobi Yes Ben Kenobi makes a cameo appearence in Rebels. He appears as a hologram in fact its the hologram he recorded in Episode 3 that tells the surviving Jedi to stay away from the Jedi Temple . Lando Calrissian Is a real cool dude but in the show he owns a Farm along with some sort of Space Pig thing that will go all Puffer Fish when it hears loud noises. Fortunately for Lando though he had Relations with Hera and Sabine . R2-D2 And C-3PO Are two droids one is Protocol droid and the other is an Astromech droid. They are used as special guests in a feeble attempt to get Original Trilogy Fanboys to watch this pathetic show. Luminara Unduli She a Jedi Master during the Clone Wars . In Rebels she is dead and used as bait to capture those two idiot “jedi”. It works but they don’t stay captured for very long because the Imperials on Lothal are fucking idiots. Wilhuff Tarkin Is the greatest Canon military genius in Star Wars, unfortunately his genius is dumbed down to service the pathetic plot in Rebels. Ahsoka Tano Is a 30 year old female Togruta who was the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars , at the time she was only 15. She is Dave Filoni’s ultimate fantasy and many Fanboys love to Circle Jerk to this once Underage Character… And apparently she started the Rebellion Bail Organa Yep they shoehorned him into this somehow he is connected to the rebellion but we never actually learn what his connection to the rebellion is. Kinda stupid and poor lazy writting if you ask me. WTF Moments 'Sabine Is a Mandalorian!' Sabine Wren is being called a Mandalorian not because she is actually a Mandalorian but because she wears Mandalorian Armor and she’s sort of good in a fight and she likes to blow things up. Sabine is actually just a rebellious Teenager who Graffiti’s peoples shit, clearly she has no respect for other people’s property. 'The Inquisitors Lightsaber !' So this pretend Sith guy has this Lightsaber , but its not like a normal Lightsaber . This Lightsaber has spinning blades and a section that can be removed and used as Frisbee (for recreational purposes im guessing). If Lightsabers could be Retarded then this is what they would look like! (Side Note: Apparently this is the standard Lightsaber design for all Imperial Inquisitors.) You can read more about his Lighsaber here 'Ezra Gets A Lightsaber Crystal!' So get this there is like a Jedi Temple thing on Lothal where Jedi Masters would bring there Padawans to face the Jedi Trials. Can you spell “Convenient”? And guess what Kanan takes that child there and the child gets a Lightsaber Crystal there. That is some Fucking Ridiculously unbelievably Convenient Bull Shit… Apparently no one can catch these people! Not the local Imperials, Not the local Govenor, not the Special ISB Agent, Not the Imperial Jedi Hunter Inquisitor person, Not the top military Officer responsible for the entire outer rim territories with almost unlimited resources at his disposal, Not Lord Vader the second most powerful Sith in the entire Universe EVER and certainly not these two new Inqusitiors. And its not like these Rebels go very far from Lothal either because they don't. 'Special Guests!' The first Season of Rebels has 13 Episodes and in roughly 7 of those episodes are appearances by characters from the Original Trilogy and The Clone Wars . There is nothing wrong with having special guests but they are over doing. Its almost as if they don’t think this show can survive on its own so they are mooching viewers with all these special guests. And now it is confirmed that there will be more characters from The Clone Wars and the Original Trilogy in the Second Season. 'Original Trilogy References' One of the many things you will hear/read in almost every review of this show is "Its just like the Original trilogy" or "it feels just like the Original Trilogy" or "It reminds me of the Original Trilogy" and thats because the show is chalked full of subtle referecnes to the OT, why you ask? because thats how they get people to think the show is good. By constantly reminding people of the OT they give people nostalgia which takes them back to their childhood when they first saw Star Wars and how they were utterelly blown away by it, and since the OT was amazing and Rebels keeps reminding people of the OT that makes Rebels amazing... You can read more about the overuse of Original Trilogy references and special guest stars here! user624_1172442722.jpg|Yep Six main characters in the OT and Six main characters in Rebels user624_11724427221.jpg|Oh yes im sure not many picked up on this one! 2013-02-05-star_wars_yoda-e13600447955331.jpg|Nothing to say about this one! millennium_falcon__2__by_satoleon-d6ff179.jpg|Here we can see where The Ghost got its overall design from. 1484204_743157875758582_8251961029699886298_n.jpg|Yes they do recycle dialogue from the Original Trilogy. Ripoff.jpg|As you can see they just recycle design features from already existing locations. Season 2 Synopsis Season 2 starts with our "Rebel Friends" in the middle of a dog fight in Space apparently they are trying to steal Shield generators from the Empire . They are being helped by the "Larger Rebellion" now which was formed before Season 1 and the main protagonists of this show some how got involved with them but we never see how just like we never saw how the mission they are doing in the opening scene begins, but that is beside the point. Anyways they are on this mission and two larger Imperial ships emerge from Hyperspace but they escape. Later the Rebels learn that the Minister lady of the Planet Lothal wants to defect so they go to Lothal to help her but the plan goes to shit and the Minister lady dies as a result of a trap, The Rebels transport off the planet is destroyed so they seek the help of Lando in order to get off planet. They are able to steal an Imperial Transport but not before they have an encounter with Darth Vader who does not end the Rebels existence right then and there because as we all know Vader is such a loving and compassionate person. So they go to Landos place on Lothal to get help and there they discover some meaningless little slum town was burned down, because as we all know the Empire is so Evil that they just burn down tiny slum towns...(Eye Roll. What a seriously shitty way to make the Empire look Evil...) Anyways they escape off planet but Vader tracks them and follows them back to the small Rebel fleet made up of Blockade Runners , when he arrives at their location he decimates their fleet in his Tie Advanced . During this conflict three Star Destroyers come out of Hyperspace and observe the situation and instead of getting involved and destroying the Rebel fleet right then and there they just let small Rebel Fleet escape as well as The Ghost and its crew along with Ahsoka Tano who flee to Tatooine (most likely). Oh and the Emperor orders Vader to dispatch a new Inquisitor to go after the Rebels as if this new one will fair any better than the last one... Main Characters (Good Guys): No new characters as of yet Main Characters (Bad Guys): 2 New Inquisitors Secondary Characters: Captain Rex Was a clone Captain in the 501st Legion he was introduced in the Clone Wars TV Show. His one and only purpose in Rebels is to try and increase the seriously falling viewership of Rebels. Commander Wolffe Was a Clone Commander of the Wolf Pack Squad which is Dave Filonis personal Clone Squad. This character was also introduced in the Clone Wars TV Show and he also serves only one purpose, which is to try and increase the seriously falling viewership of Rebels. Captain Gregor Was a Clone Commando he was created by Dave Filoni to replace the truly bad ass Commandos in Delta Squad. This character was also introduced in the Clone Wars TV Show and he also serves only one purpose, which is to try and increase the seriously falling viewership of Rebels. Hondo Ohnaka Was suposed to be some kind of savage Space Pirate, but he usually ended up helping the good guys. This character was also created by Dave Filoni and was also introduced in the Clone Wars TV Show. He also serves only one purpose, which is to try and increase the seriously falling viewership of Rebels. WTF Moments 'Sabine Gets Shot in the Head and Chest but is Totes Fine!' So Sabine shoots at Darth Vader in order to give Kanan and Ezra time to escape Vader but Vader deflects her two Blaster shots back into her Face and Chest, unfortunantly she survives. It is interesting to note that Sabine uses these same Blasters to shoot at Stormtrooper and they seemingly die but she gets shot by the same Blaster and she is fine, and its not because of Mandalorian Iron /Beskar because IT DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE FUCKWADS!!!!! Episode Guide! Season 1 Just a free little tidbit of Info for ya here, there are aproximately 80,120,000 people who get Disney XD in the USA which is the primary network that broadcasts Rebels. There are aproximately 96,400,000 people who get Cartoon Network in the USA which was the primary network that broadcast The Clone Wars. Also Season 1 of The Clone Wars got on average 2 million viewers per episode so just keep that in mind when you see the places with N/A in the TCW Viewers section... Season 2 External Links Star Wars Rebels Sucks The Facebook Page Star Wars Rebels Sucks The YouTube Channel Star Wars Rebels Sucks On Moviepilot Category:Worst TV Show Ever Category:Things that ruined Star Wars forever Category:Failures Category:Epic Fail Category:Galaxies-class canon clusterfucks Category:Completely useless crap that people seem to think is awesome, cool, and useful Category:Things that didn't work Category:Propaganda Category:Nonsense Category:Disney Wars Category:Things that are not canon Category:Reasons to get drunk